Hate
by spazcat13
Summary: Draco Malfoy will always hate Harry Potter and he aims to destroy people he hates.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. All of this belongs to JKR and Warner Bros.   
  
Hate  
  
Draco Malfoy knows all about hatred. He was raised on a litany of things to hate. He was to hate muggles, to hate mud-bloods, to hate muggle-lovers, and to hate all others bellow him. There are a great many people in this world inferior to a Malfoy, so therefore there are a great many people to hate. He also hates rather ordinary things. He hates grape jelly, sprinkling rain, and having to get up early.  
  
Hated does not stop here for him though. It goes on and on, an ever-growing list of people, places, and things that gain his displeasure. When he was eleven Harry Potter was added to this list. Harry Potter gained a position on the top part of this list after he dared to scorn a Malfoy for a Weasley. Things have only gotten worse since.  
  
Potter was a constant problem for him. Always one step ahead with everyone backing him. A half-blood with the child-hood luck to act like a mirror towards an important curse is time and time again thought to be better than him. It disgusts him that he is forced to compete with such a person.  
  
This kind of hatred is different than the others. It is not the automatic hatred of all things muggle. A hatred that is as natural to him as breathing. It is not the petty hatred of those little annoying things. It is an all consuming hatred. No one or thing can make him feel the towering rage that Potter can just by walking into a room. He has gotten hating Potter down to an art form.  
  
He is a Malfoy and Malfoy's seek to destroy that that bothers them in the slightest way. The hatred he feels for Potter only serves to make hurting him one of Draco's main ambitions. The slightest discomfort he can cause Potter is worth any number of hours spent plotting or reaping the punishment of such actions.  
  
The trip to the Forbidden forest was worth it in first year just because he knew Potter was suffering. No matter the eerie noises and dark shadows of the woods that gave him nightmares for weeks after. The fact that Potter had to see the dark figure bent over a unicorn was worth everything.  
  
Later on in life he will learn that his father was responsible for placing the diary and making Potter almost die in the chamber of secrets. His pride at being related to such a man is great. His father has caused so much trouble and pain to Potter just by tossing an old book in a random cauldron. He may not have done this to Potter but his blood has and that counts as another strike for him in his mind.  
  
Third year brings the endless joy of tormenting Potter about the dementors. Regardless that he got in trouble for the quid ditch incident, he made Potter fall off his broom. That to him is a new level of retribution. He has almost killed his enemy by dressing up in a set of dark oversized robes. He is joyous at his own cunning.  
  
The Tri-Wizard Tournament is held for the first time in centuries and of course Potter is not only chosen as champion for Hogwarts, but chosen as some kind of extra under age champion. He turns most of the school against Potter for awhile. He loves it that hating Potter has now become commonplace. Of course most of the school repents this and Potter wins the cup. He almost dies in doing so! Draco's father was even there to witness it. Once again Draco is proud to be related to someone as bent on destroying Potter, if not more so.  
  
Dolores Umbridge may be a slave to ministry but she hates Potter and that makes her an all right person in Draco's mind. He revels in the new ways to torment Potter through her. He causes Potter to get a lifetime ban from quid ditch and almost expelled several times. The whole world thinks Potter mad until the end of the school year. The end of the school year that has marked a definite bad spot for the Malfoy family. Potter has gotten his father thrown in Azkaban. He hatred reaches extraordinary new heights.  
  
His sixth year has now began. Potter's frizzy haired friend knocks into him in the hall and starts to scuttle off without apology. He snarls out, "One should say excuse me. Even if you were raised in filth you been here long enough to learn the basics of manners."  
  
Potter of course cannot stay silent and snipes back. "Your one to talk Malfoy. I'll bet your dad's getting awfully filthy in Azkaban. How is he by the way?"  
  
Thinking of his father, Draco replies in a way he knows would make him proud. Ice and disdain drip equally form his voice.  
  
"Much better off than your father, I'm sure. Mother's just fine too. Also much better off than yours. Haven't cause the death of any godparents either. Of course on that one I can't speak for everyone in the conversation."  
  
He watches Potter's face fall and is victorious. This is a war between the two of them. He has clearly won this battle and intends to win the war.


End file.
